


DILF

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina meets Robin at the school their children attend. Lust ensues. Completely AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DILF

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged on tumblr to write a completely AU Outlaw Queen fic where Robin was a hot DILF. I actually had no idea how to pull it off, but the end result was fun and smutty.

The first time Regina noticed him, she was picking up Henry from school, waiting in front of her car. He was leaning against his, drinking coffee, and her eyes wandered down his frame, then back up to his face. He was looking back at her by the time she traveled back to his face and winked, which made her roll her eyes as the bell rang and children came pouring through the doors. His was young, a backpack almost as big as he was strapped to his shoulders, and she smiled just a little before her own son emerged, granting her a smile when he saw her. With on more glance at the other man, Regina and Henry got into the car, leaving school behind for the weekend. But she thought about him, a man with dimples she wouldn’t have missed seeing before.

Monday was teacher conference day which meant no school for the kids, but as Regina walked through the hall toward Henry’s classroom she saw a vaguely familiar boy admiring the lockers, reaching up to turn the dials.

"Roland!"

Regina turned at the sound of the voice which, without a body of students to absorb the noise, echoed in the halls. It was the same man again, though he was closer now and she could see that his eyes were an impossible blue that crinkled when he grinned as he playfully grabbed for his boy. And then, his eyes turned to her and if he thought she didn’t notice him starting on her legs and making his way up her body, he was an idiot.

She didn’t hate it, though.

"If we’re to continue running into each other this way, shouldn’t we at least know one another’s names?" he queried, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Regina."

"Robin."

A small voice chimed in. “Roland!” 

Both adults laughed until a teacher called for Regina and she turned to acknowledge the woman before looking back at Robin. “I do hope I’ll see you Tuesday after school,” she murmured, and then she was gone, leaving Robin to grin in her wake.

Tuesday afternoon was met with much anticipation, and Regina shifted from foot to high heeled foot as she waited on Robin to arrive. He was late and she was irritated, though she knew rationally she had no reason to be. She was about to simply get in the car to wait for Henry until she heard a rich voice behind her and she was smiling before he finished his sentence.

"Coffee, for the lady. I take you for a fan light milk."

Taking the paper cup, Regina laughed, unable to contain a smile at his correct assumption. “You’re right. Is that your gift? Correctly predicting coffee orders?”

"Oh, there are others I’m sure," he said, voice pitched low in a way that made Regina’s stomach flip.

"Why have I never seen you here before?" she asked, suddenly very aware of how close they were standing to one another.

"Roland switched from morning half days to afternoon. Do I get a question now?"

Amused, Regina nodded.

"Join me for a drink this evening?"

She wasn’t expecting that and was so thrown off guard that she found herself saying yes.

"Good," he murmured, leaning in and pressing the word against her ear as the bell rang.

Her stomach flipped again, lips parting just a little, and then he was out of her space, focused on his son as he came running into his arms.

 As it turned out, they spent every evening together. Drinks and music, good food and lazy dancing, and the fourth night her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him into a kiss. She wasn’t gentle or shy, something he seemed to appreciate even as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

"It’s Saturday night," she began, murmuring against his mouth.

"Yes, I’m quite aware."

Glaring at him for a second, she pulled back. “Let me finish.” Her lips were on his again to keep him from speaking until she was satisfied he wouldn’t interrupt. “My son is at a sleepover. Yours is with a sitter. Stay tonight.”

His mouth was already blazing fire down the side of her neck, and he only paused when lips met fabric. “I didn’t bring my pajamas for the sleepover.”

Reaching behind her back, Regina deftly pulled down the zipper of her dress. “Clothing optional, but it’s highly recommended that we remove all garments,” she teased, rocking into his touch as his hands skimmed down her body, pushing down the dress. At his sudden silence, her smirk turned into a full blown grin. She was completely bare beneath. “Problem?”

"You seem to have forgotten something when you dressed this morning." Robin’s eyes were dark, raking over her, memorizing the hue of her skin in the dim lighting and truly appreciating how bold this woman was.

"I didn’t forget anything, but I did hope it would save on time when - " She was interrupted again, though this time by his mouth on hers, and she knew then that the banter was over, that he was all business now by the way his kiss became hungry and desperate. Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt though she quickly found she had little patience, pulling apart the fabric and listening to buttons drop to the floor. "Sorry," though she wasn’t, and he didn’t seem to care as he shrugged his shoulders to help her get him out of the offending barrier.

Pulling at his hand, Regina began leading him up the stairs, stopping to kiss him on the fourth step, reaching to push his jeans off on the eighth. By the time they were in the hallway he was naked, and her hand trailed down his pelvis, fingernails lightly stroking skin until she could wrap around him, hard and warm and heavy, his groan making her realize that right now, the bed was the last thing she cared about.

He seemed to share her thoughts as her back hit the wall, one of his hands attempting to support her as their lips crashed together urgently, her hand still stroking. Gently he pulled her away, kissing the pout on her lips before his mouth moved down her chest, hands dragging down her sides now and over her hips. Finding a nipple with lips and tongue, he reveled in the sounds she made, the gasps and moans while her fingers dragged through his hair roughly. He could have sworn she pushed, but even if she hadn’t, his knees dropped, hands curving along her thighs before his mouth covered her.

Letting out a strangled cry, the pleasure built up and  _up_ , until she was on her tip toes and Robin brought her back down, lapping at her lightly with his tongue. Breathing hard, Regina’s leg hooked over his shoulder as he sucked at her eagerly, his groan reverberating and causing her own moan of pleasure. For a split second she was reminded that this all started at school pick up with one shallow thought that he was the most attractive man she’d ever seen waiting for his child, and then all rational thought was gone. The sound that made its way to her ears, the long, low moan, was her own as it turned out, and the arms around her as she slumped over were his, holding her up and keeping her steady.

"A bedroom now, perhaps?" he murmured, kissing across her inner thigh.

She nodded, unable to form words as she willed her legs to work, leading the way to her room. She didn’t bother with lights, wanting to get him onto her bed as quickly as possible, her hands pushing at his chest in a way that was ineffective but made him laugh.

"Eager?"

Her hand shot down to stroke him again, his answering groan cutting off any other sound. “I see I’m not the only one,” she smirked. 

Letting himself fall to the bed, Robin’s hands pulled her with him, eyes soaking in the sight of her bathed in moonlight from the window. He expected more teasing, expected more exploring, but this woman - this vibrant, beautiful, astounding woman - had other ideas as her hips raised, then lowered, and a low murmur of her name was all that he could manage as he was completely surrounded by her. His hands moved to her back, tugged her down enough to capture her lips with his, and then she set a lazy pace, one that was slowly driving him mad, and she  _knew_  it. He could tell by the smirk, by the slow roll of her hips.

Her hands moved to her breasts, the display enough for him to will his eyes not to close as he took in her form, lithe and so very sensual. She was a confident woman in every sense of the word, his appreciation coming out as a resounding groan.

Regina bent again, lips grazing his as she braced herself on either side of his head, opening her eyes to look at him, to see the way he looked back at her until it was overwhelming and she couldn’t. She saw too much and still wanted to see it again, wanted to see him look at her that way any time she wanted.

Breath hitching, her back straightened, her movements faster, frenetic now and building toward something. His hands anchored her to him as he matched her pace, thrusting and letting himself go, her name on his lips, a prayer, a hope, and then she was falling, pulling him with her. She repeated his name, over and over again,  _Robin_ never having sounded better in his life. It was the scrape of her nails on his chest that pulled him over, and then he was gone, lost in her and with her, aware in some muffled and muted way that she was on top of his chest, that he was hot and breathing hard but didn’t want to let go.

He had no idea how long had passed before he felt her shift to his side, but his arms tucked her close and he could feel the curve of her smile against his skin.

"You’re staying?" she asked, voice low with residual pleasure.

"Oh, I wouldn’t dream of leaving now," Robin replied, fingers lightly gliding through her hair.

Her mouth found his, tongue dancing across his lower lip before she spoke a final word.

"Good."


End file.
